


4 + 1 = 5 - 1

by niall_ate_mynamee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I didn't want to kill him honest, I'm so sorry, It was for the story!!!, Multi, Oops, Please Don't Hate Me, but i had to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niall_ate_mynamee/pseuds/niall_ate_mynamee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times the boys protect their leprechaun and the one time the leprechaun protects his brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 + 1 = 5 - 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that popped into my head. Sorry if you cry. I don't know how sensitive you lot are. Sorry. :(

 

1\. Liam Payne

Fists clenched at his sides as he watched the blonde boy become fearful of the man in front of them. Black, greasy hair swooped messily across his face and a filthy smirk laughed back. Liam managed to calm down enough to place a gentle hand on his friend. 

"I'm sorry, sir. But we're in a hurry. So, if you wouldn't mind..."

"Oh, I'm sorry. But I don't think I can allow you to do that. You see, blondie here is a real cutie and my friends could use some fun for the night, you know?"

"Nope. Goodbye, sir."

With a glare that could shoot daggers in seconds, the man pushed passed the couple, not forgetting to roughly bump his shoulder against Liam's. Niall's body shook as Liam softly whispered to him. 

"Thank you." Niall smiled, wrapping his arms around Liam, who returned the hug with a kiss to the head.

"My pleasure."

* * *

2\. Zayn Malik

  
Zayn would be lying if he said Niall wasn't his first priority. Of course he was. The little blonde was his best friend, his brother. He vowed to protect him no matter what the circumstances were. Zayn loved Niall and Niall loved Zayn. They were  _NiallandZayn._ Everybody knew that...well, everybody but one.

"Do you mind not touching my brother, please?" He calmly spoke, wrapping a protective arm around Niall's shoulders. The man in front just laughed before reaching a hand and shoving Zayn back.

"I'm sorry, kid. But you have the wrong blonde. This one's mine. I called him first."

"Fuck off! He's not some  _pet,_ you cunt. He's my brother and if you don't fucking back off now, I'll be breaking the law in just a few short seconds."

"Jesus, calm down. Fine. Have the slut. He's not that hot anyways."

Niall whimpered and buried his face in Zayn's chest.

"It's alright, Ni. I have you now. Nobody will ever touch you again. Not with me around."

"Thank you, Z. Love you."

* * *

3\. Harry Styles

  
  
The youngest lad may not be the strongest lad, but he'll sure as hell be the strong one when he needed to be. Especially when it came to Niall. Irish may be older, but he's still the baby in Harry's eyes.

"You're so damn ugly, Horan." The girls spat, various other insults were thrown out as the boys were rushed through the crowded street of fans that flooded the pavement. Niall's lip began to shake and suddenly, Harry's voice was there.

"You wanna talk about my brother like that again?! Huh?! Unless you want something ugly to happen, I'd suggest you shut your mouth and get your mother to wash your mouth out with soap! Understood?!" He yelled and the girl nodded fearfully, gulping as she shrunk back. 

Harry just guided Niall into the awaiting car and hugged him tight.

"Ain't nobody gonna hurt my brother whilst I'm around."

"Thanks, Hazza. You're the best."

* * *

4\. Louis Tomlinson

  
  
Louis may be the oldest, but his mind was far from it at times. Though he loved a joke or two, he could easily become the oldest with just a click of his fingers. The boys never understood how his brain worked and sometimes, they were scared to find out. Only when things were serious, would the boys see Louis' true age shine.

"Come on, blondie. Just fucking smile and enjoy it, yeah? Fucking hell."

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my brother?!"

"What the hell does it look like? I'm enjoying a good night out, lad!"

"Not with him, you aren't. So, before I introduce my foot to your dick, I suggest you run away now and never come near my brother again. Are we understood, sir?"

"Fuck you."

With that, the man stormed off and Louis gently pulled a terrified Niall to his feet. 

"You're alright, Ni. I'm here now. You're alright. I promise."

"Love you, Lou. Thank you so much."

* * *

5\. Niall Horan 

  
  
The last three years as a band has been an absolute blast for Niall. He's grown to love these boys like his brothers. Throughout the years, they've always been there for him and protected him. It wasn't until recently when he realized...he hasn't protected them at all. They've done all the work and what's he done? Sat on his ass and watched his friends fight for him. What an idiot he is. He only realized this now, as the band was currently being held at gunpoint...in their own home. Now, norally, the boys would be the ones sacrificing themselves, but before they could even blink, Niall was on his feet and charging towards the guy.

"NO!" Screams were heard from all around. From Niall as the gun, last second, swung around to point at his friends. From the man as he saw the blonde fly towards him. From Liam, Louis, Harry and Zayn as the gunshot fired and time froze. 

Louis was first to his feet as he rushed to Niall's side. The Irish lad was laying on his side, blood seeping out and pooling on the floor. 

Liam was the second as he tore off his shirt and pressed it upon the gaping hole in his brothers chest.

Zayn, the third to respond, whipped out his phone with shaking hands as he dialed the emergency number.

Harry was the last to move as he dropped to his knees and silent pleas escaped his mouth. The tears streamed down his face as he stared at his fallen friend. He watched with unfocused eyes as the blood continued to leak and soon, Niall's face was draining of color and before anyone could speak, his chest stopped moving and his eyes dropped closed. His body warmth escaped and a cold blizzard overtook him. 

The sirens brought Harry back to reality, but he knew it was too late. It was too late for his brother to be saved. It was too late to replace his blood. It was too late to get his chest moving again. It was too late to protect him again because...Niall protected them and it was the last thing he ever did.

That was the end of One Direction.


End file.
